Takana loistava tulevaisuus
by saunatonttu
Summary: Koska se saatanan Olkihattu ei ikinä luovuttanut asetettuaan itselleen tavoitteen. T kiroilun vuoksi.


A/N: Bellamy on nykyisin siedettävä (lue: ihana) hahmo, ja mun oli pakko, vaikka tiedän, että tämä ei tule tapahtumaan OP:n maailmassa. Sääli sinällään. Lisään vielä toisen osan tähän, ehkä myös kolmannen, riippuu kirjoitusinnosta ja muusista.

* * *

><p><strong>takana loistava tulevaisuus<strong>

* * *

><p>Laivan jatkuva keinuminen oli jo tuttu muisto Bellamylle jo vuosien takaa, ja nytkin se toi vaisun hymyn Bellamyn ruhjotuille kasvoille ennen kuin hän hätkähti hereille epämääräisestä puoliunestaan. Korahdus karkasi suusta ennen kuin ex-kapteeni pystyi hillitsemään itseään ja äkillistä kipuaaltoa, joka säteili vatsan syvistä haavoista.<p>

"Helkutti", karkasi Bellamylta, joka yritti vääntää itsensä istuma-asentoon kasvavasta kivusta huolimatta. Itsepäisyydestäänkin hänet tunnettiin, joskin Olkihatun itsepäisyys selvästi päihitti Bellamyn.

Silmäluomet aukenivat värähdellen, mutta eipä huoneessa, jossa Bellamy oli, ollut paljoa katseltavaakaan. Sängyn lisäksi huoneessa oli epämääräinen rivi hyllyjä, jotka sisältivät joitakin etiketeillä varustettuja pulloja, ja sitten sivummalla olivat tuoli ja kirjoituspöytä. Varmaan laivalääkärin huone, mikäli Bellamy ei aivan väärässä ollut.

Huoneen hämärässä oli helppo asua; pimeys oli muutenkin aina ollut Bellamyn turvapaikka vaikeina aikoina.

Ja nyt kun Bellamyllä ei ollut enää mitään paikkaa, jonne juosta pahaa maailmaa tai omaa tyhmyyttän karkuun, niin tämä huone tuntui verrattain turvalliselta. Hetken ajan hän voisi yrittää olla ajattelematta omaa surkuhupaista pettymystään oman surkuhupaisan "unelmansa" kariutumisesta. Toisaalta Bellamy oli se "unelmaton roisto", ja hän itse ensimmäisenä myönsi tämän, etenkin taivassaaren seikkailujensa jälkeen.

"Bellamy? Hei, sähän oot hereillä!"

Bellamy hätkähti hereille ajatuksistaan – oliko hän peräti torkahtanut istualtaan? – ja nosti katseensa, silmät siristyneinä ja keho jäykistyneenä. "...Olkihattu? Mitäs sä täällä teet?" Katkera nauru kuoli Bellamyn turtuneilla huulilla ennen kuin ääni edes karkasi kurkusta.

Olkihattuhan se siinä sängyn vieressä oli; hiukset yhtä sekaisin kuin itse tyyppikin ja huulet leveässä virneessä, joka ei yhtään istunut yksiin Bellamyn tuntemusten kanssa.

Bellamyn otsalohkoissa paukuttava päänsärky paheni vähän Olkihatun aseistariisuvan hymyn vuoksi. Jotain vilpitöntä siinä katseessa oli; jotain, mitä Doflamingon myhäilevästä ilmeestä oli aina puuttunut.

"No, kun me ny lähettiin Dressaruustinnasta, niin sut oli pakko ottaa mukaan ja sä oot nukkunu nää kolme päivää!" Luffy nauroi, mutta kaipa sieltä hyvin vähäinen helpotuksen sävy oli kuultavissa. Bellamy ei tiennyt, miten tähän nyt pitäisi suhtautua.

"Ensinnäkin, se on Dress_rosa_, senkin juntti." Bellamy pudisti päätään epäuskoisesti. "Ja mikset sä vaan antanu mun olla, mähän käskin sun jo aikaisemmin vaan tappamaan mut siellä Doflamingon palatsissa."

Olkihatun ilme muuttui vakavaksi. "Ja _mä_ sanoin sulle jo, että mä en voi tehdä sellasta! Sä oot mun kaveri, Bellamy!"

Bellamy yritti olla irvistämättä. Hän tosiaan _yritti._ "Kuules nyt, Olkihattu-"

Luffyn huulet vääntyivät murjottavaan ilmeeseen. "En mä oikeesti kanna mitään kaunaa, Bellamy. Sä oot muuttunut siitä, kun me tavattiin ekan kerran. Enkä mä usko, että sä mitän taivassaarelaisille teit."

Jotenkin, Olkihattupiraattien kapteenin luottamus Bellamyyn iski tätä sydämeen. Ystävyys – mikä jännä tunne se olikaan, Bellamy pohti itsekseen. Bartolomeo oli jo sanonut samantapaista paskaa – joka ei oikeasti ollut paskapuhetta – joten kenties hänellä oli vielä toivoa tässä elämässä, kaikesta pahasta huolimatta.

"Ugh", Bellamy murahti ja irvisti muistaessaan ja uudelleen havaitessaan kipuaaltojen väreilevän sisällään. "Sä oot tosiaan ihan uskomaton, Olkihattu."

Luffy virnisti, hyvä tuuli takaisin siellä missä sen pitääkin olla. "Mut hei, Bellamy, mä oon miettinyt-"

"Mikä saavutus", Bellamy kommentoi sarkastisesti vääntäessään itseään takaisin makuuasentoon sillä _helvetti, nyt sattuu_. Oliskohan niitä kipulääkkeitä jossain...

"Liity mun miehistöön!"

"-että mitä?" Vaikka Bellamy tiesi, että jätkä puhuu, mitä sylki suuhun tuo, niin tätä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa edes Doflamingon kukistumisen jälkeen.

Eikä Olkihattu näyttänyt edes vitsailevan.

Saatana taisi nyt vittuilla Bellamylle oikein olan takaa – eihän tämä nyt oikeaa elämää voinut olla.

"Liity mun miehistöön, Bellamy", Luffy toisti, huulet hymyssä ja silmät loistaen kirkkaamin kuin se aurinko, jota Bellamy ei nyt halunnutkaan nähdä. "Eiks se oiskin siistii? Sähän et nyt kuitenkaan oo minnekään menossa, eiks niin?"

"Kuule, ei se nyt ihan noin itsestäänselvää ole", Bellamy murahti ja kääntyi kuljellaan. Pieni kivun äännähdys karkasi taas. Hemmetti vieköön...

Luffy ei ilmeisesti ollut kuullut tai välittänyt kuulla niin kivun aiheuttamaa äännähdystä saati Bellamyn protestointia. "Zoro ja Nami ei varmaan ihan heti tykkää ideasta, mut kyl nekin suhun tottuu, kun ne huomaa, miten hieno tyyppi sä nykysin oot!" Päälle vielä iloinen naurahdus, ja Bellamy tiesi olevansa syvässä kusessa.

Olkihattu kun ei koskaan osannut ottaa eitä vastauksena.


End file.
